1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an editing of a moving image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, a recording apparatus for recording a moving image signal and an audio signal into a recording medium has been known. In such a kind of recording apparatus, recorded moving image and audio are managed as files in accordance with a predetermined file system. As a recording construction, there has also been proposed a recording arrangement which records a file of a moving image and audio in such a manner that the file is divided during the recording of the moving image and audio so that a size of the file does not exceed an upper limit size prescribed by the file system (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-183248).
An apparatus having an editing function for deleting a recorded moving image file or partially deleting a portion before or after a designated position of the moving image file is also known.
As mentioned above, for a time interval from a recording start instruction by the user up to a recording stop instruction, each time the size of the file which is being recorded reaches an upper limit size, the file is divided and recorded. However, since the files which are divided and recorded in the photographing of one time are respectively managed as independent files, the user cannot easily recognize that they are associated files, so that it is very inconvenient.